Green flu invades Arlen
by Chad2013
Summary: Is set in early 2011 went the infected is now migrates to infecting rest the Americas and arlen too, Put in it and last people of spooner street they are not going put they somehow survived the outbreak itself and they loss of friends and family are kill or becomes victims to green flu and hank himself went deeper to insanity than dale himself.


So story gos when texas get the green flu in northeast but north of texas got forted and protect from the infected put most of towns are now overrun by them. Put at arlen the town is fine until the news told about the battles of "riots" at east texas and mostly of town people won't buy it as nancy lied about the cover up and they of mostly of townfolk get supples at thier houses and several get guns and one them is hank hill's friend dale gribble who buys few guns and one them for this friends each for thier life are not safe. Hank is was going work but buck stictland annoconced what strickland propane is closing by next day while hank almost denied it and he thought mr. strickland was joking put strickland was really serious and decied that strickland is WILL closing by tommorow and he forced fired hank with no choice and caused hank just be mad and with rage went inside in his truck and despiar with going to do with his life.

He return home went dale modifed hank's home for doomday as dale called it and Bill and Jeff are already modifed the house and he went home as depress becaused he was fired with no choice by his was boss, Peggy already buy 250 supples of mac' chesse for next ten years as she puts it and peggy see hank crying that he was fired by his boss due the green flu is coming to kill all of arlen by least three more days and hank told peggy about it and bobby comes in and go to TV and he click in new channel that several cites are overrun by infection and both hank and peggy are now watching with bobby about thier future and future of arlen as overrun by infection.

Two days left and almost of arlen are starting leaving and few hours later as teenager found and parkour guy that he thinks is sick and is vomiting for short time until he turned into hunter and eating and killing him up as let several officers found the hunter as they heared screaming in miles and they are trying kill him until they kill him they warned the townfolks to leaving the town and they call the army for protect the citzens of arlen out there put most of them refused to going as they supples and guns for against all the infected. And night hank, peggy and bobby praying to god and prasie him for luck of they don't survived by doomday ended they will, peggy pray him for her friends are will be alive and not as "zombies" as she put it and eat thier last dinner with steak.

In last of normal day before doomday in arlen, Bobby was going to said connie bye and kiss her in private and connie said "Have good times with you bobby and do better in crack and math if you, your parents, joseph and his parent are be hopen to live at after doomday is ended of zombie outbreak, I will have sex with you if you last boy with if joseph be alive in earth and repoputled with you." and kissed for last time as khan started the his car up and lefted as few town's people are leaving and leaving bobby crying and joseph walk to bobby with talking about his and bobby's fate of thier friendship and they both go dale's home for thier last sleepover as storm clouds are moving in at hours as the infected are at hundred miles away to arlen.

And at dale's home as usually he go to basement with he new hobby which is demonize lauern faust for blaming the infection and working with hasbro or "devil-bro" as dale puts it, And he thinks faust is secretly succumbus that eat bronies or fat grown men and sometimes skinny teenage boys and he believes her husband McCraken is acutally made-up by herself so she just trick guy to eat them and hasbro is her toyed and he's claiming she cursed his step-son into brony and do sissy stuff and dale is trying explaining why faust could just change her last name into husband's last name for no reason. And stare the faust photo and try irrationally compare with infection as he thinks are correct which in reality isn't and he start doing up stairs and joseph room to deleting his brony proflies and shooting at ponies collectables until nancy come in and try get dale's pistol out his hand and telling him stopped it joseph will never love and accidenttally tell about affairs with redcorn and she keep telling him about affair but that he so stupid that nancy give him, his cigarette so she proven it's true as dale finally understand and somehow nancy leaves the house to hill's home and she talking at hank and peggy about affairs at dale face and she give him, his cigarette so proven she really did which they get shocked and neuterally mad at nancy and have her "sleepover" at hill's livingroom for night at the infected is get to arlen at afternoon.

Now at afternoon as 15 fifthteen minutes after nancy and bobby are switching houses as infected finally comes and now attacking by the horde and several boomers and spitters and few hunters as for rest day the infected is now overrun arlen except spooner street survivors which now a human colony which hank is their leader and he come mostly insane and they will stay for several days or weeks as fort it around the area from infected and impossibly the tanks if found a now arlen's last humans for until outbreaks is "moved out of arlen" except they may not going no where because they won't stop and deserted victims and no there are waitng as more hordes and special infects are to get them out of wall of wood and other junk.

In day three later after the "invading of arlen" hank now annoced to making his nation as National Chirstian Republic of Spoonyland as he goes insane without army helping him, his friends and family or lack of alamo beer, he claim the goverment is abanodent them and claiming they are "gone" now and lot of his friends and family know he not being himself and he turned as "monster" to everyone and some them want to get out of colony with dale by nancy put in twelve days later then the infected the scavenge food and water in town, and later all them return and bobby get bitten by them and this cause hank snaps over it and him calling himself "Holy President of Spoonyland" just for his leadership over the colony. Went he annonced that no longer insane he goes to bobby's room to check that he better put he not will and start mutuated by a day ago and he get halluctions after he get bitten by infected and hank pray him and will change by stop drinking alamo beer and in two days later bobby is now boomer and cause hank than peggy crying for thier loss of bobby and he kill which it tracted by horde and then they made the first wave in a day. And than second wave at third day.

At day six of aftermath of "doomday of arlen" hank's nation is slowly become more of a nation should as he invading streets into a block of area of arlen and than at day eight he renamed as Chirstian Republic of Arlen as he devolope a delusional disorder as result of bobby's death and he becoming more friends of his "nation's miltiary's general" dale gribble about declearing "War on My Little Pony" as he's sent "scouts" scavenging for pony mech. and burning them as he luntic than dale himself and than went to anxiety manic state as he burning some toy stores that may contain MLP mech. to ground and shooting pony and non-pony mech. and he unexplaining worship reagan as satan as he create pentgram with reagan pictures and biographies at center which he believe to against infected and "evil" ponies went during in final mental breakdown at day thirdteen.

As result bill and dale had coup him due he really mentally unsable so he lock him in bill's closet until one of them to scavenged a anti-depressing bills for hank as they looking into ruins of arlen and they found few anti-depressing as they block by the witch and jeff tell all just run quick before she look at us and they did get around her and jeff somehow know this theory as they found at internet as claim by jeff. While bill as "Acting Holy President"; And they retured back safe and forced gave anti-pressive bill up to hank and he come down for now and right now hank return as "Vice Holy President" and it's making bill as now "Holy President" and now declearing ceasefire on "War on My Little Pony" by hank if until his manic state returns.

In day seventeen the group is going around arlen for some food and more drinks and killing several infected and thier first kill with tank and as they look around downtown arlen they found a small girl who not infected and they just took thier to colony or the nation as they put and hank is fine thier other survivor in arlen. So they now treating her as "citizen" of Chirstian Republic of Arlen as she become the "Nation's consumser's secreatary" despite she fourthteen and using her for marketing and gathering info. for the nation put they used peggy or nancy put nancy was reporter and peggy "is too smart" of marketing and gathering info and they try bill put is already occupied as nation's army second-of command.

And next thirty days hank's nation just little growing as they find more survivors and food, they did kill more infected with few speical infected and loss of two more deaths and this time nancy got infected by zombie redcorn is she said claiming put everyone think it just halluction from infection. And later she become infected and force killed her and dale never get cryied once as she tell the affairs on at more thirty days later hank completes caputured Arlen and kill more infected and found several survivor and one is was a doctor and can help hank's depression and mania as he starting losing anti-depressant bills and he slowly go back to his manic state put since now they doctor so he control hank's mania.

At next year hank become more good until finally losing it as doctor was now died from old age and as well loss more to green flu and peggy was one of them, this cause hank becoming more control freak, reclearing war on my little pony and mentally himself as he want more people to burning pony mech., And dale is sick with it and now not longer hate my little pony simply as joseph is no longer interest on fandom put now repect it and decied now to coup from politics and his insanity for abusing everyone for his power. And it somehow works and he is no longer holy president of Chirstian Republic of Arlen which lead bill control the nation now. And now control a jail building so he hank into for life and several years that passed bill resign and goverment will become elective-monarchy which dale is now king of alren and as go to sent scout to look other survivors and they least found 500 survivor with 175 are carriers, Dale is now planning and are need do testing on them for cured and revived civilzation after the outbreak is over, Put itself is offically end in 2015 and green flu is nearly-gone and dale now control once texas and now as kingdom of texas make dale as now king to all texans and other survivors who did survived they formed several more nations while others make tribes of small groups and Hank himself is tranfered to mental hospital for rest of life which dale visit him for every year, later Hank died in 2039 from rabies or something (Unknown), And last joseph visit bobby grave arlen's graveyard for give him cards and flowers and visit laos to visit her grave with card and kiss to her grave. And later joseph died in July 5, 2084 with his Prince Redcorn the Second of Texas as successor to thone and now humanity is now going to right track after all. 


End file.
